Harry's Path
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: Harry is a fate breaker and all alone. Nothing is left in the world for him. This is the story of how he came to be and what his life was like before and after. Things changed radicly. Insane Dumbledore, Powerful and immortal Harry. It will end up HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit from this.

Warning. The story will start of Harry/Ginny and go into Harry/Draco. Just telling you now. I hope I have it inside the right area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello. I have never used my name or the names of my companions. My Name is Harry Potter.

I am the last of a noble race. I am a fate breaker. Things changed radically many years ago. Now the human wage wars against each other constantly. The year is so far in the future it is hard to say. But my best guess I would assume over 80,000 years from the day I was born.

I married Ginny Weasley back then. I was eighteen. I learned love from her. But as she was mortal she died at the tender age of 80. I lost count of my many children and their kids. I look human and need nothing to survive. But like my trainer who is a forgotten. I know that no matter what I cannot die. I am still technically human in body functions and ways. I need no food and water.

I was born what I am. That is why I survived the killing curse. Now I will speak of my tale.

It is long and just stay with me until we reach the end. This is my life all those years ago. I was 6 when I learned something was wrong. I completed my chores on time and worked in the yard. Though beaten I never bruised or injured. I learned to keep to my self and I saw a cobra one day going for Dudley. I ran over and yelled stop in Parseltounge though I did not know it then. The snake turned and stopped and the slithered to me. It reared up and I commanded it to not bite. I sighed and picked it up knowing that it would not harm me somehow.

I walked inside and saw my cousin telling my uncle. I paled and backed away and he grabbed my shirt and tossed me out the front door and said softly. "Freak you ever come back. I will murder you. You should have died with your worthless parents." I walked away from the house and sniffed. For those that haven't figured it out I am Harry Potter.

I would find out many days later that I was something of beyond legend a creature so rare it was unheard of to most. I was lucky that day and wandered into the woods still holding the cobra. I set it down and started on my way. I sighed as night fell and curled up under a tree and started to cry. The tears were blood. I am still unsure why. I blinked and woke and stopped crying in fear.

I wondered what was wrong with me. I gasped and started to run away as fast as I could. My magic took over and vanished me to the one person that could help. I looked up at the castle in front of me and blinked. I gulped and walked inside. People rushed around me trying to find something to do. A servant walked over and asked.

"Who are you?"

"Harry my name is Harry Potter. I have no where else to go. Where am I?"

"In America silly. This is the home of the Demon King Caldin. You should go and see him. He most likely will give you a room if you are alone."

I nodded and walked away from the servant. I paled and headed past the signs and entered the large office. I blinked and saw a boy. I fainted as I realized that he really was not human. I awoke a few minutes later to Caldin sitting beside me watching smiling.

"So what's your name and what brings you here?"

"My name is Harry Potter. I ran from Britain to here. I guess I really am a freak. My family tossed me out. I have no where else to go."

"Oh. So you are him. Alright then. Follow me."

I followed him into a large bedroom and watched him leave after saying that it was mine. I gaped like a fish and walked to the bed and lay down and fell asleep instantly. My body was tired and the magic drained me more than before.

Caldin blinked back alone in his study. He knew who the child was and what he was. Only a Fate breaker could do what the boy had done but so young. He sighed and summoned a letter and started a draft to the son to Voldemort telling him that a Fate breaker had come most likely because Heero was somewhere behind wards nothing could penetrate.

Caldin finished the note and sent it away then leaned back and tried to think. He was confused and he worked through the day. He knew much about fate breakers but not nearly enough to help Harry what he knew were basics. Caldin walked into his bedroom that night and went to sleep knowing that harry would sleep for three days from the power drain and knowing that the boy would need a new chance at life and that he would try his hardest to give the boy that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you like this start. It is something that was in my head. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. I would really love 3 reviews. Thanks and please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit from this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days passed for me as I dreamed of a life I could have had if things had been different. I woke three days later and yawned. I stood and walked away from the bed and out of the room. I followed the sounds of people and walked into Caldin's study. I saw the demon king and bowed. And spoke slowly.

"Caldin what Happened? How long was I out?"

"You were out for three days Harry Potter. I have contacted a old friend. He is the first Fate breaker. That is what you are as well. He can help you more than I ever will be able to. He requests you once you are older. I am sorry. Until then you will live here. I will teach you all that I know. I pray that it shall be enough for you to endure the tests they lay ahead of you."

"Thank you Caldin. I owe you much. You have given me a home. I never had a real home. I was always hated and ridiculed. I promise to try my hardest and win for the salvation of this world. I know I have the power. I dreamed of my fate. I will do anything to save this world."

Caldin nodded to me and stood and walked around the desk. He smiled and led me outside and around back of the castle. He demonstrated a few spells. Then looked to me in anticipation.

I gulped and tried the first spell and blinked as rain started to fall. I smiled sheepishly and looked at him and he nodded. I then tried the next spell and black fire rose from the ground not put out by the rain. I said the final spell and it all went away. I blinked in confusion and looked to him for guidance.

Caldin sighed and brought Harry to a dummy and placed the dummy on fight mode hand to hand combat. Caldin then showed how to punch and kick correctly.

I gulped and punched the dummy and was flung backwards. I let instinct take over and flipped in the air and landed on my feet. I shivered in response and tried again. I attacked with a vengeance and put my heart into it.

The years passed quickly for me. Things changed as I learned the magic and how to fight muggle style. The time came to leave the demon city many moons later. Caldin looked to me and nodded. He motioned a hand and a figure walked out of the mist. He had silver Hair and golden eyes. He moved like a dancer and walked like he owned the world.

I gulped and bowed guessing that he was the fate breaker. He laughed at me and smiled. He spoke slowly.

"My name is Heero. I have come for you Harry Potter. I will teach you all that I know. Now come. It is time to depart for the vampire city. Where I live and rule. Aside from being a fate breaker I am also the creator of the vampires. You have much to learn."

I gulped and walked to his side. Heero grabbed my shoulder and we vanished to his castle. I blinked at the beauty of the building and gaped. I had never seen anything like it before. The towers made of marble glistened in the light. The rows of water running down the mountain that it was built into. I had never seen anything like this before. I followed him inside and into a bedroom. He told me that it would be mine and that he was across the hall. I nodded and walked into the golden room and touched the bed. I smiled in thought and sat down and looked to the ceiling my mind going over what Caldin had told me.

"_You can trust Heero. He will come for you very soon. Harry Potter. When you are eleven you will leave him and return to the wizarding world. It needs a savior as the dark lord is regaining his power. You are the chosen Hero. You have power beyond anything they have ever seen. I know what you are able to do. I also know that you need more control than anything else. Time is short. You will be with Heero a year before you go to Hogwarts and wizarding school. Most likely you will go into the Slytherin House. You have the power and the thirst for knowledge that would put you into Ravenclaw. But as you are a creature of power and rare you will not go anywhere but slytherin. Do you understand?" I nodded and dared to ask. "Why is there only two fate breakers? I mean shouldn't there be more?" Caldin sighed and looked pained. "Heero knows the story far better than I do. It is legend that once there were thousands like you. Creatures of power and might. But they turned and destroyed each other. Until Heero was the only survivor. The last said a prophesy that spoke of a new Fate breaker that would appear in the distant Future. You are that one. You and Heero are all alone. There are no others. I am sorry." Caldin then walked away the subject was closed. I sank to the ground and thought over my memories wondering how I could be so alone in the world and so rare. I really was a freak even in a world of magic and wonder. _

I sighed in sadness and looked around. I walked to the shelves of books and pulled one out. I sat down on the bed and started to read about the forbidden magic's. I was enthralled in my reading that I didn't look up for many hours and then only after Heero coughed. I blushed and asked.

"What is this magic that it refers to?"

"It's forbidden magic. Something that only fate breakers can do. A type that can destroy a planet with ease. You will learn how to control your power and prefect what you already know. Your training will not be easy. I am sad to say. You have a long way to go. Now come. It is time for dinner."

I stood and laid the book on the bed and followed Heero out and down the halls. I stayed behind him and sat down at his side after we entered the dinning room. I ordered some fish and blinked as he did not. I asked a question.

"I don't understand something. If you are a fate breaker How are you also the creator of the vampire's?"

"Ah. It is difficult to explain Harry. But my blood as will yours make a immortal. A human that drinks our blood must feed on other's to survive. While we need nothing they become vampires. We have been around since the dawn of time. Our blood is the key to creating a vampire. We are perfect creatures. We have no weakness but each other. For many millennia I was alone in the world. Unable to be injured expect by my own body. Nothing can hurt me expect myself and now you. I trust you Harry. Don't break that. We are very difficult to kill. Any other questions for me?"

"Yes. Caldin mentioned that you know the story far better. Why are there only us fate breakers? What happened to the rest of them?"

"They died. They killed each other until I was the only one left living. I was stronger than the rest and they were unable to kill me. I killed many of them after they tried to destroy me. It is not a fond memory."

Heero stared into space as he remembered the time of the fate breakers.

"_Heero please listen to me. Danger is coming to us…" The fate breaker talking gasped and dropped as a sword was removed from his back. Heero moved and blocked the next attack. Jumping backward and flipping and summoning a sword of his own he faced down the fate breaker behind the other that had died. Heero growled and clashed swords. He spun quickly and drew first blood. He then removed the head of his opponent and turned to look for more enemies. Heero sighed as he saw that he was alone for now. He cast a difficult spell and watched over the world as the lights that were the other's flickered and died until there were no more but one. He growled and vanished to the last. He spoke slowly. "What has come over you? Why are you doing this?" The last charged not saying a word. Heero growled and blocked and smelled sickness. He quickly killed his opponent and looked around. He saw dead bodies and wondered what had gone wrong. Then he heard a voice and turned and saw a vision of a young boy. Laughing in the wind. He smiled and spoke. "The day has arrived. The last of the fate breakers is alive. The time has ended. The regain of the creatures has ended. You are the last of your kind. One day in the distant future another will be born. He like you will be immune to the poison that destroyed everyone like you. Until then you must walk alone. The fates decreed that your kind could no longer rule the world. It is the time of man and wizard now. No longer will immortal creatures prosper. Goodbye Last of the Fate Breakers. And Good Luck." The vision and boy faded away like a dream. Heero blinked and screamed in rage and sorrow._

Heero shook his head out of thoughts and looked to Harry. He smiled and spoke.

"There was a sickness. I was immune. As are you. We can not go mad like they did. I do not know why this happened. Only that we are chosen for something greater than the other's that were alive at one point in time. I am sorry to not know more. But many things are still a mystery. Most wizards have forgotten that Fate breakers exist. We are beyond legends. We are forgotten. We have the power of the forbidden."

"I see. I am so sorry that it happened that way. I wish I could help you understand. Maybe one day together we can find the answer as to why that happened to them and not us."

Heero nodded and watched Harry eat. He was lost in thought replaying his life in his mind.

I sighed and realized that he was ignoring me now. Though I got the impression that it was not his intent to ignore me. I finished my food and stood. I followed him out and into the library. We settled down and each grabbed a book and started to read. I stumbled over the text as I read. Not familiar with the words or phrases. But somehow. I knew what was said and written in the text. We finished together as night fell. I was taken back to my room and lay down for sleep that night. I dreamed that I was with my family and we were happy. I knew that it could never happen in real life. I was alone the way the fates had decreed many eon's ago.

Heero walked into his bedroom and lay down. He looked at the ceiling and thought over his past. It was filled with blood and death. He wondered what had happened and how to prevent the things from repeating. He feared for Harry's life. He knew that the tests to come would challenge the boy maybe beyond his limits. Heero drifted into a uneasy slumber. Heero thought over what a Fate breaker was he remembered his master's words.

_Heero looked at a man and blinked at his master. "Heero listen well my student. You are a fate breaker. You alone possess more power than any living or dead thing. You are also a forgotten. A breed of Vampire that can never die. You are the strongest and yet there are other's like you. You must create vampires. they will be able to die. I am sorry. You are alone expect for the others." " Master what is a fate breaker?" " Ah. A fate breaker is a creature that is not bound by prophesy. That something made about him is broken in time. Nothing binds and nothing holds. Infinte power of the Forgotten is his and his alone. Only another Fate Breaker can kill each other. And before you ask a Fate breaker can create a forgotten which is a vampire by giving a human some of their blood. The forgotten can not be killed expect by a fate breaker like you. Anything else?" "No master. Thank you. What are you?" " That is a good question. I age yet I have lived over a thousand years. My time is drawing to a close now. Goodbye my student. And Good luck Heero. You must learn to stand alone now." The master grabs his chest and drops dead before he hits the ground. He had answered the questions and died because the words were never meant to be spoken. Heero stood alone haveing heard and seen his master's death. Heero turned away and set fire to the body. he then walked into a human village and found a wizard and created the first Forgotten a vampire that fed on blood. He became the king of the Vampires and the creator. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. Please leave me a review. I would like a review for this chapter. Please just one. I am asking. I want to know what you think. I promise to not skip to much more for awhile. The next chapter is Harry's intensive training.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit from this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke the next morning and growled. He shuddered as he remembered the past. He stood up and he started into the bathroom. He stripped and turned on the water to hot and stepped under the spray. He gathered a bar of soap and rubbed it all over his body and sighed. He thought to his life and shook it away. He stopped the water and stepped out and dried with a spell and then redressed. He walked from his room into the hall and walked to Harry's room and knocked.

I woke from my slumber and shuddered. I had a dream about what my life may have been. I decided that I needed to know more. I heard the knock and walked to the door. I opened and saw Heero and nodded. Heero looked at me and cast a cleaning and drying spell over me. I smiled and followed him down into the kitchen and I ordered food and started to eat. I dared a question.

"Why aren't you eating? You'll get weaker."

I watched as Heero laughed hard. I frowned not really understanding why he found the question funny. I listened when he spoke.

"Harry I am sorry for laughing. It's just that soon you will no longer eat. You are able to but it will do nothing for you. I stopped eating many millennia ago. I have not eaten for over a thousand years. I have no need to eat and I am never hungry. Nor do I tire. Soon your body will adjust and become like mine. You have nothing to fear from anyone or anything. You never have Harry. You are a Fate Breaker. You are beyond legend. Beyond power. You are beyond the life of the planet. Our purpose is still unknown even to me. I am sorry."

I nodded and finished my food and watched as it vanished. I sighed and stood and waited. I watched as Heero stood and walked from the room. I followed him into a interior room and blinked at the equipment inside. I paled and walked into the center and stood. I watched Heero warily. Not quite sure what was going to happen.

Heero planted his feet and summoned a sword. He held it out and slashed the air forming a line. I blinked as he did so again. Then I paled and summoned my own sword and copied his movements. I was surprised when he nodded. I charged first and we locked swords together. I pushed against him and found that he was stronger. I was pushed back and almost fell to the ground on my back. I growled and fought to win. I lashed out with a kick and then dodged his next attack and backed away. My body was already starting to hurt. I was beyond confused. Then I realized that he wasn't trying to kill me just train me. I sighed and knew that this was how he was trained. I raised my hand and shouted. "Karin." Black fire engulfed him and I waited. The fire faded and he stood unharmed and whole. I gulped and shuddered and rushed forward and we locked swords once again. I paled and my body was starting to sweat. I was tiring. Even with Caldin I never trained like this. My body felt heavier than lead. I shuddered under the weight and went to my knees. I watched as Heero knelt beside me. I turned away sad that I had been beaten so easily. I listened as Heero spoke.

"You did quite well. This is a modified gravity room. This means it's setting can make gravity stronger. You are in a one hundred times earth's gravity. I am surprised that you were even able to stand. Most can't until they adjust. I created this room and trained. In time you will be able to go even higher. For now lets go take a dip inside the pool."

Heero pulled me to my feet and led me out of the room and through the halls. I walked at his side feeling my body come back under my control. I sighed as we entered the pool room. I walked to the water and slid under. I stopped breathing and lay still. I felt the water lapping at my body and going through me. I no longer felt the need to breathe. I wondered what this meant. I opened my eyes and surfaced and looked to Heero who was across from me and dared to ask.

"why don't I need to breathe? I thought I wasn't a vampire?"

" Ah. I was wondering when you would ask that. I am still unsure why. Most likely the same reason we don't need food or rest. We can survive anywhere. And almost anything. I fear that somehow something that we use is a weakness. I am just unsure what or if it is true. I know a lot harry. But I am still learning. Nothing is complete yet. Things are still changing rapidly. I know not what we really are. I just know that we must stay together and fight as one when the time comes. You will see."

I nodded and leaned back and shut my eyes and drifted through my thoughts and felt the water and my body slip into slumber. I dreamed.

"_Harry. Run Harry. Danger." Lilly pushed her son ahead of her. They raced down the streets together. Harry fell and looked at his mom who pulled him up and they continued running. He watched as Lilly morphed into Heero. Harry dared to ask. "What are we running from Heero?" "I do not know. Only that it is death." Heero led as they ran over roads and through forest the world blurring into colors and combining. Then they stopped at a clearing and turned and watched the tree lines. Harry growled and stood beside Heero ready to fight. As they watched a creature emerged. Blurry and unable to be focused upon. Then it lumbered into the light and revealed itself to be…_

Harry woke and paled. He sat up and looked around and saw that he was in his bed. He sighed and realized that Heero must have brought him back. He stood and walked to his closet and picked out some clothes and changed. He walked into Heero's study after dressing and spoke.

"I am leaving I will return soon. I need some supplies from the wizarding world. I also need to check my assets."

Heero nodded to me and went back to working. I sighed and vanished away. I had mastered that form of travel with Caldin as the demons used it easily as well. I approached Gringotts the wizarding bank. I sighed as I walked forward alone. I entered the building and walked to the first desk. I blinked at the Goblin and smiled and spoke slowly and calmly.

"Hello. I wish to speak to my finance manager. I am Harry Potter."

The goblin nodded and walked away and grabbed the head goblin and brought him over. The head goblin looked at Harry and nodded and led him to a back room and motioned for him to sit. Then the head goblin Grifinhook smiled and spoke with uncertainty.

"Mr. Potter. You are not of age yet and have a power around you. Where have you been?"

"I may not be of age but I am not a child. I have been in America and then the vampire city. I am a fate breaker."

Grifinhook gasped and dropped to the floor in a boy. He understood and spoke with awe.

"I see. What do you desire? Heir of the fates."

"I desire a money pouch and to claim all my accounts."

Grifinhook nodded and straightened and walked out and returned shortly with a bag and handed it to harry and a scroll that had him listed as the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor and Merlin. Grifinhook sighed and handed the scroll over and spoke.

"The scroll responded to your magic. You own half of Hogwarts and every artifact that was once Merlins. You just became our richest client. As the other Fate breaker does not ever come here. Would you like to claim everything?"

"Yes. I would like to officially become the heir to Slytherin, Gryffindor and Merlin. I am glad that you see things my way."

"I have dealt with a fate breaker before. Though it has been many years. I never imagined that the savior would be one of that race. I assume you are remaining with the other fate breaker?"

"That is correct. Thank you and Goodbye."

I sighed and walked out clutching the scroll and bag. I headed into Diagon Alley and over to the pets area. I walked inside and picked out Hedwig. I bought my trusty white owl then looked around more and saw a cobra. I blinked and hissed and watched as it slithered to me. I smiled and picked it up and walked to the counter and bought them both. I smiled as we walked out. I vanished back home and sent Hedwig into the owl area. I walked into my bedroom holding my cobra and summoned a tank and placed him inside and called a heating lamp and rock and fixed the tank nicely. Then spoke to it.

"What is your name?"

The cobra hissed back. They were alone.

"My name is Saris. I was the guardian of Salazar Slytherin. I could only be seen by the chosen one to own me and save this world. You are special young fate breaker. Many prophecy's have foretold you and yet you are bound by none. You have more power than anyone save Heero. You must stand alone. I wish to rest now."

I blinked and walked out of my bedroom and headed to Heero's study. I walked inside and saw him and smiled and started to talk about Gringotts and how I bought a owl and snake. I told him how my manager knew about fate breakers. Then I asked Heero something that was bugging me.

"What was the poison that drove the other's mad? Why are we immune? Why am I the heir to Merlin, Slytherin, and Gryffindor?"

"I don't know what the poison was. All I know is that somewhere in our bodies we have the antibodies to fight it. I believe the poison lies hidden within the wind and water. You are the heir to them because by bloodline you are stronger than most. You are different and old. Soon once your power settles down you will gain memories. Maybe even you will see what I have seen. I wish that I knew more Harry."

"Thanks heero."

I walked out and headed into the training room. I sighed and stepped into the gravity and felt it pulling me down. I fought and remained on my feet by pure will power. I gasped in pain and started to walk. I summoned a sword and started a basic stance and sword swings. I realized that in time this would make me stronger. I didn't know how soon I would need these skills. I worked until night fell. I stopped sweating heavily and walked from the room. I staggered back to my room and into the bathroom and stepped under the shower spray after cutting it on. I breathed deeply and let the water run over my body. I sighed and scrubbed until I felt clean again. I then stepped out and shut off the water and dressed in clean clothes. I walked back into the bedroom casting a drying spell on myself and summoned a mouse and fed it to my snake. I then lay on my bed and started to think. Memories started to come though they were not mine.

"_Heero you fool watch it." A man dressed in leathers growled and swung at Heero. Heero laughed and dodged and struck a blow to his back and smiled. Showing glinting fangs. Heero spoke slowly. "Master. Did I injure you? I am sorry." The man picked himself up and struck like a snake. Heero smiled and met the attack and they clashed. Then the man fell backwards and spoke. "It's coming. Heero. The dawn of a new world is approaching. You must be ready." "Master?" The man gasped as a blue and black dragon landed and ripped him apart thus killing Heero's second trainer. The first had died many years ago. Heero snarled at the dragon and launched a attack. Nothing happened he bounced back against a barrier and twisted in the air and Heero landed on his feet. The dragon roared and flew away blasting poison across the plains. Heero watched the beast leave and walked from the area a single tear tracked down his cheek and he brushed it away. Like before he lost everyone dear to him. _

I blinked and rolled over. I sighed and shut my eyes and went back to sleep. Not understanding at all.

Heero paled and started to think. He was unsure what had happened though he knew that soon Harry would have to be ready for the ultimate test and hopefully he would be able to endure. Heero knew that his time was ending soon. After all only one fate breaker can walk the world as was decreed. Now there were two. Soon he would die and Harry would be alone until then though he would train him until he prayed that Harry would be ready when the time came. Heero walked from his study into the bedroom and lay on his bed and forced his body to sleep. He knew he would venture into another world as was said many years ago by someone he trusted beyond reason.

Meanwhile Dumbledore paced through his office cursing. He had just came from the Dursely's home to find that Harry Potter was gone and had been for years. He had lost a pawn because no one had told him before. He growled and walked until he found a piece of paper on his desk from Gringotts stating that Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Merlin vaults have been claimed. Dumbledore may be old but he wasn't stupid he knew that Harry had claimed all three and now had the ruling power over Hogwarts itself. He started to cry and break down. A ten year old ruled Hogwarts and held three seats in the trials. He sat down and raged as he cried.

Fawkes flamed away and watched as Harry slept. He trilled quietly and would wait until the chosen awoke. He knew that the headmaster must be removed though he was unable to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Thanks for the great reviews. I hope you liked this chapter as well. I will be updating some of my other's soon. Please leave me a review. If you have questions ask me. I will try and answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit from this.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke the next morning and groaned. I opened my eyes and blinked and saw a phoenix. I paled and sat up and backed away and summoned a ball of light to see by. Then I demanded.

"Why are you Here? Who are you?"

( I am Fawkes. I belong to the headmaster of Hogwarts young fate breaker. I came to ask a favor of you. The headmaster needs to be removed. I am unable to do it though and require you to kill him. You are the chosen savior many times over. Will you help me?)

"Yes. I will aid you Fawkes. I wish to learn more about magic and how it is used."

Fawkes trilled and started to tell everything there was to know that he knew about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. He wanted for me to be prepared for the challenges. Fawkes then flamed to Heero and trilled and preened himself and spoke to Heero.

(You are almost out of time. The day of prophesy is at hand. Today you die.)

"I know Fawkes. Serve Harry the way you serve me. Aid him in the coming fight. Upon my death he is the vampire King."

Heero turned and vanished to the sea and shifted into a black phoenix as he fell through the air. He flapped his wings and soared. He felt a pull and landed on a mountain top and waited he watched the sun rise over the ocean.

Meanwhile I stood and felt something was wrong. I quickly rushed out of my room and vanished to Heero. I walked behind him knowing that he was the phoenix. I asked.

"What's wrong Heero? Why you leave?"

Heero turned to me and shifted back into human form and stood like a statue. He spoke calmly.

"Go home Harry. I didn't want to tell you goodbye but here it is. So long my friend."

The sun rose fully into the sky bringing light over the world. Heero was engulfed and taken away for there. His lifeless body dropped into the water and turned to ash. His soul floated above the sea and on the air.

I gasped and fell to my knees and cried. I wondered what had happened. I sobbed until the sun was high in the sky. Then I gathered my thoughts and vanished back to the vampire city. I walked into the study and called together a meeting. Once everyone was gathered that night I started the speech that I had worked on all day.

"My fellows. Heero is gone forever. I know not where, or why. I just no that he will never be returning. His strength till guide us through the darkness. His power is our light. I will lead you into a new age of peace and prosperity. I promise to do my very best to serve and protect. I will use my power and learn everything that needs to be learned. This is the time of us. I am the last and final Fate Breaker. I will guard the world and everything it holds dear."

Cheer's erupted around me. They yelled and screamed in joy and some cried tears of grief. I walked from the gathering and went into my bedroom and lay down. I looked at the ceiling then sighed and stood. I walked into the gravity training room and started to work out with a sword and movements. I stopped once my body was to tired to continue. I knew that I was not perfect that I would never be as good as Heero. I wondered what had happened to him. I knew that we are like energy we can not be destroyed or created only transformed. Unless another fate breaker kills another. Though I wonder if that rule still applied and if so where did it send Heero. I vanished into my room and dropped on my bed and went to sleep dreaming. I would learn the answers.

_Heero stood in front of me and smiled. He spoke calmly. "You are sad." I laughed and cried and glared at him and yelled in rage and sorrow. "Of course! I would be sad you are gone! You left me behind!" Heero turned away and spoke. "That was not my intent. Two fate breakers can never stay alive together for long. I left your world as the time came. You must stand against the growing threat. I know not what or who or even when. But it is coming soon to you. You are the last. When you die another will never be born you must survive." I smiled and spoke as I cried. "But I want you to stay with me. I need you Heero. I still have so much to learn. I don't know nearly enough. Please Heero. Tell me what to do." Heero started to walk away and he vanished from my sight. I cried and screamed in the dream. I looked around as the world darkened and I heard a voice. "It'll be alright Harry Potter. It's alright. I grant you Heero's memories. Now use your power to win and survive. Now awaken."_

I shot up in bed and blinked. I gasped as memories filled my head and swirled around my thoughts. I remembered being heero and killing the fate breakers. I remembered everything Heero had ever done or seen. I now knew and understood what had to happen I vowed that I would be ready for the test when It starts.

Fawkes flamed in and looked over at me with sad eyes. He trilled.

( Are you alright Harry? You will save this world. You have the power and the knowledge now. All you need is more strength.)

"I'll be fine Fawkes. I'm just sad. I will survive and win this war. I will destroy Dumbledore."

Meanwhile Dumbledore sneezed and looked around. His eyes focused on Fawkes empty perch and he wondered where his phoenix had gone. Dumbledore walked around his office swearing. He still was trying to locate Harry and no one was finding anything. He knew that Potter was alive as the letter was received back signed as accepted. He Didn't want to wait for Hogwarts. He wanted his pawn now so he could begin molding the boy into a savior of the light.

The months flew by in a blur of fun and activity. I trained every day after I finished working in what is now my study. I sighed as I walked into my bedroom the night before Hogwarts starts. I blinked and brushed my hair from my eyes. I smile at my reflection. My body was tan and toned with muscles showing and putting together a good picture. I dropped and drifted into sleep unaware that I was being watched.

Fawkes was in the headmaster's study sleeping. He trilled in sleep and dreamed of Harry's arrival that would happen the next day.

I woke early the next morning and shudder. I sighed and walked into the bathroom and cleaned up and dressed. I walked out and headed to the floo and grabbed my items and vanished straight to King's Cross. I walked through the platform and into the train. I settled down in the first compartment and leaned back and waited for answers. I wondered who I would meet.

Draco walked through the train and stopped and looked inside. He smiled and spoke.

"Your Potter right? I heard rumors."

"Yes. You must be Draco. You are half demon and immortal."

"That's right. What do you say for us to work together. I have connections that may help you."

I nodded and motioned for him to sit. We shook and started to talk in old demon that way no one would understand.

"So which side is the demon blood on draco?"

"My father is a demon. I am only a half breed. Though I remain pure. I will most likely go into slytherin."

"Yeah. I no the feeling. I'm a fate breaker. I learned from Heero. He was my trainer. Now he is dead forever."

"You're a Fate Breaker?!!"

At my nod Draco fainted. I assume that he had not known that before or met one in the past. I settled back and waited for him to awaken. Once he did we chatted about sports and the growing problem of muggles. We agreed on many things.

Meanwhile Ron Weasley checked the train and finally found Harry. He saw the scar and glared with hatred to Draco and spoke to harry nicely.

"Potter? You don't want to be friends with him. He is nothing and a death eater spawn"

I blinked and spoke in anger.

"He is worth more than you blood traitor. You failed to protect what must be guarded. Your kind has loved the muggles to much. They will bring the downfall of this world. So leave Weasel before I do something drastic."

Ron gulped and saw the wand and backed away and left muttering 'Evil, Slimy, Slytherin.' Over and over.

I sighed and looked back to draco and smiled. I got off the train as it stopped. I remained with draco and walked behind him. I followed even though I already knew where to go and how to go. I sighed as we finally entered the castle. I looked around and watched the ghosts most ignored me as though I was not there. I was not surprised. Most creatures feared my kind for reasons even I fully don't understand. I would assume it has to do with power and who has the most power. I walked into the great hall with draco and my eyes roamed. I spotted the headmaster and smiled darkly. I tuned out the sorting only looking up as Draco went to Slytherin. Then I heard my name and walked forward and settled and felt the hat be placed on my head. I though to it.

"Hello. I am Harry Potter." The hat sorted through my memories and would have paled if it was able to it. It spoke in thought back to me. **You are a fate breaker. That is not possible. You do not belong here Mr. Potter. You have to much power. **I glared and spoke again in thought. "Sort me hat. It had better be Slytherin." The hat gulped and trembled and yelled out "Slytherin." Then thought to me quickly. **Be very careful Mr. Potter. Many forces wish for the end of the fate breakers. I remember when there were once many. Do not fret Heero will return to you when it is time. Goodbye and good luck Harry Potter. I place you in slytherin.** I stood and removed the hat and walked to my table and sat beside Draco. I tuned out the rest of the sorting and thought over what the hat had told me. I was wondering if it was still sane and if it could be correct.

I waited until the sorting and feast was over then I followed the perfects down into the dungeon. I blinked and stood and watched as Serverus walked inside. I wondered what the professor wanted. I knew him by Heero's memories. He was a death eater.

Serverus dismissed everyone but the first years. He glared and spoke coldly.

"Outside of the dungeons you are to get along. I don't care if you hate one another you are to work as a team for everyone's good. If you wish to break a rule do not get caught. Turn in papers on time. And if you need help ask a perfect or myself. Potter Remain."

I watched as the other s walked away. I walked after Snape and watched the floor. I tried to hide my feelings of doubt and hate. I knew that the headmaster wanted me. I walked past Serverus and entered the office and settled down in a chair and smiled at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore blinked and nodded and asked.

"Harry my dear boy. What happened? Where have you been? How can I help you?"

" My so called family tossed me onto the streets. I lived alone until I found the message and replied. I have been looking forward to Hogwarts. I am pleased to finally attend. Dinner was great. You can not help me headmaster. I promise that I am fine. I will try and help you. I heard rumors that I defeated a dark lord. My friend told me that I am a savior. I will try and live up to what I was told. Thank you and good night."

I quickly walked out and once out of sight vanished into the slytherin common room and walked into the dorms and laid down. I drifted into sleep. Knowing that I didn't need it.

------Another world.--------------

Meanwhile Heero blinked and looked around. He sighed and stood and cast a light spell. He saw ruins all around him and paled. He walked slowly forward and followed the pull. He listened to the earth and wind. He entered a city and blinked. Everything was in ruin and decay. He walked forward and saw a wizard. He growled and spoke.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am kalder. You are in a new world fate breaker. One that is almost dead. Nothing is left. You must return to your world. This world is beyond even your power to save."

Heero blinked and watched as the man walked away. He then vanished into where he felt the most people and saw a castle. Heero walked into Hogwarts and saw students huddled together. He growled and headed into the great hall and saw the headmaster. He paled as he saw Voldemort. He walked forward and kneeled. His body slipping into survival mode. He spoke calmly.

"Milord. I am a traveler from another land. I seek your knowledge."

Voldemort smiled and nodded and hissed. He walked forward and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder and spoke.

"My son. It is great to see you again Xavier. I was told you were dead."

Heero blinked and trembled. He never had thought to look at his body. He looked up and met Voldemort's eyes and spoke.

"Father. I am sorry. I promise that I am fine. I will always follow you. You saved the world."

Heero then walked away and followed the faint pull and into his bedroom and lay down. His body drifting into sleep as he saw a old figure in dream.

_"What is happening Kaldin? I am beyond confused. Things are different here. I was meant to die." Kaldin laughed and shook his head. He spoke calmly and showed fangs. "You are where you must remain for a few years. Harry will save your world while you save this world. Then when the time comes you will return to your home. You are immortal though trapped in mortal flesh. I do not know how long until the portal opens once more. But when it does you will return and everything will be reawakened. But first harry must learn to stand on his own without you. The way you had to."_

Heero sat up from the dream then laid back knowing that he was trapped in another world and wondered how long until he returned back home. If ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Please leave me a review. I left off here. I know evil. But it was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to gain two reviews. I will update soon if I can get them. I promise. Please check out my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit from this.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) this is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke the next morning and yawned. I was not tired at all. My body was still adjusting to immortality but soon I would be beyond anyone. I was unsure if Heero would ever return despite Fawkes assurance that one day Heero would come back. I feared that if he did return it would be to die. I sighed and stood and walked into the shower. I stripped and cut on the water and stepped underneath the spray. I smiled as the water slid down my body. I wondered what it could mean and what I should do. I finished up quickly and switched off the water and dried myself with a wave of my hand. I shook my head and dressed then walked out and saw Draco rising. I smiled and headed down into the common room and leaned back on a couch and started to daydream about the life I could have had. Maybe with a real family. Maybe one day I would gain something that would be more precious than life to me. I felt that it was what Heero considered me.

_I watched Lilly and James walk through the group of people. I smiled and followed my mother and father. I gasped as I was pushed backwards. I yelled. "Mom! Dad!" I was pulled back away from them and shoved into a dark alley. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light. I screamed as I saw a werewolf. I backed away and tried to blast it. I saw my mom and dad and the werewolf attack them. As it happened I heard a voice ring through the sky. "This is what could have been. One this day you would have died. One like you can never know family or true love. It will end in tragedy. They will die. You can do nothing." I was pulled into the sky as werewolves swarmed the area and killed the wizards and witches. I started to cry tears of blood. I turned to snarl at the person and saw Heero. "Why am I alone? I thought we would be together." Heero blinked and turned away. He slowly said. "You are alone because that is what we must be. Only a single Fate Breaker may survive. I know not why. The fates themselves made the decree. There is nothing we can do to change it. I will return in the distant future. It will be a long time. This is the last you will see or here of me till then. I am trapped in another world. Live long and be happy. Beware of Dumbledore. You can not trust Voldemort either though he is the lesser of two evils. Goodbye." Heero faded from my sight. I screamed and cried. I looked back to the ground and saw my dead body. I realized that somehow someway I would never have lived if I had my family. I knew then that I was truly alone. _

I woke to someone shaking me. I blinked and saw Draco. I smiled and nodded and stood and walked by his side out of the common room and we went into the great hall chatting in demon about random things. We wanted it to be private so we spoke in a forgotten tongue. I smiled and sat and filled my plate. Even though I had no need of the food. I still liked to eat. The tastes alone drew me in. I turned to the head table and met Dumbledore's gaze. I smiled and nodded and started on my food.

Meanwhile Dumbledore Watched harry walk inside with the Malfoy. He knew that Harry needed to make friends with Ron who he could control he could not risk losing the war and Harry was the only chess piece that would win the day he alone had the power to Kill Voldemort. A prophesy had stated. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and plotted. He wondered how he would gain the boys trust even now he could see the anger and rage in Harry's gaze. Dumbledore knew not if it was aimed at him or who it was. He just knew that he needed the anger and rage to be gone. He needed Harry to follow his advice without question something he wondered if would ever happen. He noticed that Serverus was uncomfortable with Harry. He was unsure why and what did Serverus know that he did not. Dumbledore left the great hall and walked into his office and started to make new plans that he swore would not fail. He had already ordered Ron to try and draw Harry to him again.

Meanwhile I left the great hall finishing my food. I smiled and walked up to the head table and bowed to Serverus as he handed me my schedule. I smiled and read that I had all classes with the Gryffindor's. I nodded and headed outside knowing that today was Sunday and therefore no class. I walked to the lake knowing in Heero's memory that creatures lived in the water. I smiled and sighed as I thought to the short time we were together and how much it meant. I was brought out by a presence walking to me. I turned and growled as I saw Ron.

"What do you want Blood Traitor? I have nothing to say to the likes of you."

"Please Harry. I'm sorry. I should have been nicer. I judged you to fast. I know you don't really feel that way. I mean I hope you don't. I want to become friends. I know that I can help you. I mean my sister already loves you. And she's a year younger than us."

I blinked and chuckled and nodded. I then asked about sports and he started to talk about his favorite team. I nodded and wondered if he really liked me or was ordered to befriend me. I figured that he was ordered I would not trust him but I would make him believe that we were the best of friends.

Ron sighed and walked away a few minutes later. He was told by Dumbledore to befriend Harry no matter what and to draw Harry back into the light. He figured that he would gain some fame and maybe money by becoming friends with the boy who lived. Ron smiled and walked back into the Gryffindor's common room and sat down and started to chat to Dean and Seamus.

I blinked and watched him leave then turned back to the water. I walked forward and the water held my weight. I blinked then sifted through my memories and found one of Heero's were he walked across a ocean. I sighed and walked back to the bank of the land and sat down on it. I sighed and felt Draco approach. I turned and smiled and switched into demon tongue.

"How are you? What have you learned for me?"

"Enough. I talked to some Slytherin's It seems that the death eaters fear you and some hate you. Something that Voldemort desires is hidden within the school. I don't know what it might be. I just know that it is old and powerful. He also needs it to return from his exile. Do you need his help?"

"Yes. I believe that Quirrell the defense teacher is possessed by Voldemort. I can sense the dark lord inside him."

Draco blinked and nodded and paled and spoke slowly.

"right. I forget you are a fate breaker after all. Can you sense the dark mark as well?"

I nodded and switched to English and we started to talk about sports and what we felt that the school year would be like. I walked inside as it was getting dark. I headed away from my common room and walked into the defense classroom. Having Heero's memories helped so much. Many things that I would not know I now knew. I knew my way around Hogwarts and could sense every human heartbeat and pulse. I was still to young to know who was who by that alone. But I knew Draco's as he was have demon his was different by far from all the rest. I walked into the defense room and saw Quirrell. I smiled and threw up a silencing charm and walked to him.

"Professor. We need to talk. I am here to propose a deal between myself and Voldemort who I know is within your body. I have the power to grant the dark lord his body. I will do so on one condition."

Quirrell unwrapped his turban and turned around. Voldemort blinked and spoke to Harry in his hissing Voice.

"You possess that power. I do not understand. You are human. You know nothing. You should not even know that I was here."

"I am a Fate Breaker. The last of a great race. That is why you were unable to kill me. I cannot bleed anymore. One spell from me and you will be human again. Though you will age and die as a human. You will be a teen again. That I promise."

"Name your price. I thought the fate breakers were gone. But it seems I was wrong. Though it explains everything."

"My price. Is you leave me and my family alone once I gain one. I can feel my match is alive. I will know when we are together. I will leave Britain then and go to America to a old Home that I know of. I want you to stay away. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. We have a deal Harry Potter. Now restore me."

I nodded and held out my hand and started to chant.

"Power's of the earth, wind and sky. Blood of my father's and power of the those who came before. Here my plea. I beg of thee. Restore him to his glory. Time is now. Now is time. The day shall dawn anew. My spell is cast to do my will."

I watched and backed away.

Quirrell dropped to the ground and died quickly. Voldemort rose up in mist form and howled in pain. The mist started to lengthen and solidify. Flesh grew over the mist and bones reformed under the flesh. A few minutes passed and a teenage Voldemort stood in front of Harry a dark robe flowing over his body thanks to the magic. Voldemort stretched and hissed. Then turned to Harry and nodded.

I nodded and waved my hand and sent him away from Hogwarts and into Riddle Manor. I knew that it was his home. Heero before he was gone had truce with the dark lord. I would be bound to it and unable to kill him. Though he would die of age now. The spell had restored his soul and sanity. I smiled and dissipated the spells and walked back into the common room and smiled to Serverus and followed him after he motioned. We walked into his private rooms and I watched as he threw up barriers. I paled and backed away deciding to act like a scared child. Even though I knew I could take him. That I had nothing to fear from a death eater. Though it would be hard to explain his death should he force my hand.

Serverus threw up the wards and glared at Harry. He was uncertain what was wrong with the child. But he knew that things were not adding up. For one Harry never should have came to Slytherin. Harry should have gone to Gryffindor like they had all believed. Second Harry was just missing and the dark mark returned. He knew that Potter had something to do with that. He wanted his questions answered. Serverus conjured two chairs and sat motioning Harry to do the same once they were both seated he spoke to Harry.

" Harry. I'm not going to harm you. I just want answers. Anything you say will not leave this room. I give you my word. Now why are you in Slytherin? And where were you a few minutes ago and what were you doing? I will know if you lie."

"I Won't lie professor. I never planned on deceiving you. I will tell you the truth but hold you to your word. No one else is to ever learn what I say. I was placed in Slytherin because I am a Fate Breaker. I was raised by the demon king then by the last Fate Breaker. A few minutes ago I was restoring Voldemort to human form after we made a deal. Now he will leave me alone and those I care about. He is revived. Quirrell is dead now. Goodnight Professor. I hope we can become friends. I will try and be a good student. I will never tell anyone that you are a death eater. Just keep my secrets from the world and mainly Dumbledore."

I stood and vanished from the area. I smiled in thought and walked up into the dorms and laid down. I drifted into a nightmare sleep. Not knowing that it was a future that may come to pass.

_I ran along dragging Ginny with me. My kids running behind us. We ran as fast as we could. They tripped and the creatures were upon us as we stopped. I blasted spells and drove them back. I swore and used a vanishing spell and took us far from our home. I then turned back and straightened. And looked to my wife and smiled and pulled her into our second house. My kids were young. The years flew by and the kids left on their own and Ginny died of Cancer. I was alone again. I walked along a beach so many years down the road I had lost count. I saw the sky darken and waited. I heard a buss and a nuclear missile dropped from the sky toward the land behind me. I raised a hand and destroyed the missile. I blinked as more came a vanished away back to Britain and saw a wasteland. I blinked and walked into what was once Hogwarts and broke down. I turned as I heard a mocking laugh and tossed a cutting curse at the figure behind me. I growled as I saw a man. He spoke. "You really thought you could be happy. Everyone you love will die. The world is dieing now. Nothing will save it. The humans will destroy everything. Heero gave his life to save you. He stopped Saryon. You should be happy. You had many millennia. Though you have been alone for those long years. You have lost count and track of your kids. You have one last gift to give the world. Do not waste it. It is the last chance." The man vanished from my sight and I realized that he was never there. I sighed and thought over what was said. I walked outside and looked around. I gathered my feelings and my powers. I heard my wife's voice call out for me to come home. I summoned the light of Salvation the way I had watched Heero do over 30,000 years ago. I lashed out and thought of everything that I had lost over the countless years and everything that I learned and changed. I gathered the world to me then restored it in a last blast wiping out the humans and their cities then reviving two humans of pure hearts and giving them magic and knowledge. I dropped to the ground my deed done. I passed out and saw my wife's smiling face welcoming me into Paradise._

I woke not remembering what I dreamed for the first time. I felt it was important though I was unsure why. I sighed and rolled over and went back to sleep this time no longer dreaming of anything.

-------------The other world.---------------

Heero woke the next morning from when he slept. He felt that time passed differently in this world. Though he was unsure how he knew and why he knew. He sighed and walked from his bedroom down into the dinning hall that once was the transfiguration room. He realized that he had gained all of Xavier's memories of this world. He knew everything that had happened and what was the cause. He knew that the boy had died a few days ago. He was unsure as to why he had been able to gain this body and return. He sat down and summoned food and started to eat. Hungry for the first time in many years Heero was. Heero looked up as Voldemort entered he could still sense Voldemort and the dark mark. He was unsure how and why. Heero asked.

"Father how long have I been gone? I do not really know."

"You were captured a year ago by the resistance. I received a letter from them that you were killed because you would not speak and betray me or join them. I am proud of you my son."

"Thank you father. Time had no meaning captured. I escaped the day they tried to kill me. I ran far as I could that night and hid in the woods. I was uncertain what would become of me. But I am glad that I was able to return to you. I will always stand by your side. Thank you Father."

Heero stood and left. He hated acting like he loved Voldemort. He had never told Harry but he was related to Voldemort in blood. One of his descendants was Salazar Slytherin. Heero walked outside and to the dried up lake bed. He sighed and looked over the area. He gathered his courage and summoned a knife and tried to slash his wrist. The knife broke before it injured him. Heero sighed in relief knowing that this body had become immortal in terms of life. Though it still required food and rest unlike his true body. Heero vanished away into the resistance. He walked forward toward the building and saw wizards emerge. He raised his hands and spoke.

"I come in peace. I wish to aid you in stopping my father."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I know cliffhanger. I hoped you liked the chapter. Two reviews and I will try and update soon. I am sick right now and It may be awhile. Thanks and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke the next morning and blinked. I yawned and looked around the darkened room and saw the star's in the distance. I sighed and sat up and walked to the window and climbed out and headed into the forbidden forest. I walked forward confidently and smiled wondering what I would see. I had never been inside before in my memories. I raced ahead my feet barely touching the ground it felt like. I stopped before a lake and blinked down through the crystal water. I looked across and saw a unicorn. The unicorn walked to me and sniffed. Then it spoke.

"Hello chosen. Your gift will now become your curse. I can not remove the sickness. You are lucky. The fates have spared your life. You can undo the curse in many years. I will come for you when it is time. Goodbye Harry Potter."

The unicorn turned and galloped away. I gasped and fell to my knees holding my stomach and retching. I screamed as loud as I was able in pain as my face contorted in agony. I slowly regained my feet and stumbled back to Hogwarts. My body was weak and my eyesight was greatly lessened. I was unsure what had happened. I collapsed just inside the main doors into Hogwarts. Barely breathing and no longer having the strength to move and in pain beyond his wildest nightmare.

Meanwhile Dumbledore walked through the hall and saw Harry. He levitated the boy into the infirmary and gathered Poppy to help Harry. Poppy shooed Dumbledore out and spelled potions into harry and tried to relieve the pain that he was in. She succeeded and waited for him to wake.

_I dreamed. I was falling threw clouds and past mountains. I never was weak before but look how fast everything changed. I wondered had I not gone into the forest what would have happened. I heard voices fade away as one grew louder. Then I saw it the unicorn from the lake. I blinked and asked. "What did you do to me?" The unicorn bowed it's horn touching the clouds that we were on. "I did nothing young savior. This would have happened no matter what. For now is not the time of fate breakers. You are weakened. You still can never die but you need food and rest. Soon the time of the fate breakers will come again. But until then you must blend into the normal world and you wouldn't otherwise. With the return of your race also comes a great evil that was locked away forever. I know nothing more. You have three months. Now wake." The unicorn then faded as I woke from slumber. _

I woke and blinked twice and smiled as I saw Madam Pomprey. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital wing. I sat up and watched as she jumped. I winced in pain as my muscles pulled. I saw threw the window that it was night again. I asked.

"How long was I asleep?"

"3 days Mr. Potter. You were in a coma. We were very worried. What happened to you?"

I turned away and thanked her then slid off the bed and saw that I was still in my clothes. I smiled and walked out of the hospital wing ignoring the nurse. I wondered what the unicorn had meant by what he said as I walked. I reached the common room and hissed in Parseltounge. I walked through and sighed as I saw Draco. I walked over and we started to speak in demon. Nether worried. I told him what happened.

"I saw a unicorn then I dropped in blinding pain. I don't know how I managed to return to Hogwarts. I was lucky. I am hungry though and confused."

"I bet you are. Harry you almost died. That's what Snape said at least. Then he asked who did it. I was worried. Come on lets go to the kitchens and detail it for me."

I nodded and followed draco into the kitchens and we ate what the house elves gave us. I sighed in relief and we walked quickly back to the dungeons and into the common room. I walked into the dorm and lay down and quickly went to sleep tired again though I wondered how when I just woke. I remembered then.

_I blinked against the harsh light of the noon day son. I walked along the path of the sea and laughed. I looked to my right and saw many Fate breaker young and old. I turned and realized they were following me. I stopped and turned back to them and yelled. "We fight for our freedom. We fight to survive. Now lets win." I then lead us deep into the earth many perished and some other's ran away. We entered a tunnel and skirted along a ravine. I blinked in the darkness as I led them through. We emerged on a hilly side and saw a new world in front of us. We raced ahead and started to kill. We saw immortals die and fall from the clouds that served as their home. I blinked and felt myself pull from the body and saw a teenager that had black eyes and hair and moved like a panther. I watched as he led the assault on the gods. I realized that for myself and whoever else to have a fate the gods must first fall. Instead we may have won the first battle but we lost the war. I woke slowly being pulled from sleep._

I opened my eyes and looked into Draco's and saw light. I groaned and rolled over and sat up and blinked. I was in pain and worried. I didn't know what I should do. I knew that it was the fate breakers that had attacked the gods and earned their wrath. I was still unsure what brought about the attack and how the gods and fate breakers are connected. Though I desire to find out and maybe save everyone that will ever survive. I walked with Draco into the great hall and we sat together and started to eat. I sighed in relief after every bite. I was unsure what would soon be happening. I walked from the great hall as soon as I was done with my food. I walked to the potions room and sat down at the first desk and waited for the teacher. I knew what would be coming and was expecting a hard assignment.

Draco blinked and rushed after harry. He sat down beside him and watched. Wondering how class would be.

I sighed as the day finally ended. I walked into the library every muscle and joint aching. I slumped into a chair and looked at the books. I summoned a book and started to read. I finished as Madam Prince rushed everyone out. I left and walked back to the common room and walked to the bedroom and lay down and was asleep instantly.

Draco glanced worried at harry. He shook his head and resolved to ask him in the morning. He would never betray a fate breaker. But he knew that Harry's behavior was not anything like a normal fate breaker's would be. Or he wondered if Harry was more special than anyone knew. Draco lay down and went slowly to sleep. Dreaming of his family.

---------The Other World.---------------

Heero looked at the wizard's and witches and knew that they didn't trust him. Then he saw Kalder and moved closer and blocked the attacks. He spoke once within range.

"Tell them. I am not a enemy."

Kalder nodded and started to speak. He told the wizard's and witches that he was Xavier in a way and that unlike Xavier he was immortal. They paled and aimed at Heero once more. Kalder continued and told them the story and that they had succeeded in killing Xavier only for Heero to take up residence in his body.

Heero watched and listened as his life was recounted. He realized that Kalder was also a fate breaker. He blinked as he knew the other's were dead. He was confused but he knew that maybe he would find the answer's here. Heero followed Kalder into the compound and a bedroom and was led to the bed and they sat. Heero asked first.

"Why didn't you tell me you are a fate breaker?"

Kalder chuckled and looked him in the eyes and said sadly.

"I knew you would never believe me. In this world there has never been a fate breaker or even one like us. After I died I was brought here. I led the assault against the gods that brought about our downfall. I made a mistake. I am glad that you realized what I am. But no one else knows or has even heard the term. We have never existed here and never will. Some things should never be brought out of the dark. I am the only one brought here. I wonder if other's were scattered across the worlds and many dimensions. We each have our gifts. Mine is sight. Never my own but others and worlds. I saw you come so I waited. Then you came. I saw you leaving and wondered at the outcome of the war in this world."

"Every world has war. Now what do you mean other's scattered?"

"Ah. I meant that we can never die we just go into a new body and world. I know that I will never return to my world alive. I know that you will return to your world. Though how long from now I do not know. I know that the road is long and the trail is tough. You must push on no matter what. Only with you can Potter survive. But for now you need to go and remain with Voldemort. I will train the resistance. Maybe I am wrong and we are not to late. Or we may fail against the dark lord."

Heero nodded and vanished back to Voldemort and headed into the dinning hall and sat down and ordered then ate. He finished his food and sighed in relief. He then walked into the main hall and bowed to his father and smiled up at him and spoke.

"Sorry that I left Father. I wanted to get something from the forest."

"I see Xavier. I do not mind. You are not a death eater. You are my son. All I ask is that you are careful. I can not lose you again."

"You won't lose me again father. I promise you that."

Heero turned and walked out of the main hall and headed into the forest. He saw no one around and felt nothing and shifted into a black phoenix. He took to the air and circled the castle. He trilled in flight and sang from his heart. The words and melodies flooded the air and caused many to faint. Heero shifted into human form once back in the tree's. He smiled and walked into the castle and into his room now knowing how he would even the tides of the resistance. He would shift and use his voice in animagus form. Heero sat down on his bed and summoned a book and started to read. He looked up as Serverus entered and glared and motioned the former professor inside.

"Can I help you Serverus?"

Serverus cast silencing charms then turned to Heero.

"Who are you? I followed you into the forest and watched you shift. Xavier was never able to become a animagus. You are. Now who and what are you?"

"My name is Heero. I'm from another world. I am a wizard like you just stronger. I am nothing special just cursed. Xavier died and I was placed inside his body. I am sorry."

Heero then wiped Serverus mind and walked him outside and then wiped the memory of him doing it away then vanished into his bedroom and lay down. He yawned and went to sleep tired that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Please review. Two reviews and I will update soon. I hope to gain them. I will update Friday or Saturday. Goodbye and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I dreamed of a world beyond belief and time. A world covered in white mists and the light bubbled up through the rocks in a pond.

_I blinked and walked along and heard a voice and floated forward and sighed. I watched a young maiden plead for her family's life to be spared. I watched a army approach and lay waste to every living thing in the area. I sighed as I knew that nothing would ever be done nor enough. The world passed through years in a matter of seconds and I finally understood this was the home of the gods and the Fate Breakers were the armies. I wondered what happened to cause this. Then I saw a floating figure and glided over and smiled and asked of him. "Who are you? Where is this? What am I?" The figure laughed and revealed himself to be a spirit of death and destruction. He shifted forms into a hawk and spoke in a loud ringing voice. " My name young chosen is Sadin. I am the guard of souls. And this is Karlon. The world of the gods. It was lost many eons ago when the fate breakers turned against us and destroyed most of the people living in this world. You are watching what happened. Your friend Heero was spared because he never entered this holy place. He avoided the gods and did our will. You are young and learning. You have much to still master. As for the answer to your last question you are a Fate Breaker. But you knew that already." I blinked and laughed and shook my head. "Fine what is a fate breaker? What are my power's?" Sadin smiled and spoke slowly and carefully knowing that his voice would sound even to the remaining gods. " Fine. You truly desire to know. A fate breaker is a creature of limitless strength we created them to guard us gods and protect the world of mortals. A fate breaker is the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. You are unable to die unless a god kills you. Your powers are limitless expect the binds that you yourself place upon yourself. You can never be held behind something. You may look and act mortal for a time like now. But soon your day will come. You are the chosen to bring back the return of the true king. And you will learn what is beyond a fate breaker. Many destinies rely on you Harry Potter. Chosen Savior and destroyer. Goodbye." Sadin turned and vanished away from my sight. I blinked in the mist and shook my head. I knew that he most likely had good reason for leaving me. I turned back to the visions that flowed underneath me. I watched as the gods sent a plague upon the earth. I traveled to earth with the sickness and watched it destroy the fate breakers. It was then that I finally understood what the choice was to be. I was the true king of the fate breakers. I was the ultimate power. I was also confused and scared. I knew that I was running out of time to find the answers that I so desperately needed. I knew that soon something would come that would test the bonds on myself and everyone else that was close to me. I allowed my body to wake leaving behind memories of a foreign world. Knowing that to save the earth I must journey there and make peace with the gods. Or I would have to destroy them all and wipe out their powers and taint that was upon this world. _

I blinked in sleepiness and wondered what had happened. I lay still debating over what I saw. I knew the unicorn said three months. But I realized that it was wrong. Things had to happen and they must happen as soon as I was able. I stood and waved my hand and I was cleaned and dressed. I almost fell to the floor. My energy rushing from my body in tiredness. I regained my balance and vanished into Dumbledore's room and walked over to his sleeping form. I raised my hand and said quietly.

"Karren. Oluse. Defuse."

I watched as Dumbledore was engulfed in black fire and lighting blackened the room with bolts shooting through the room and apart. I turned and spelled silence and looked to Fawkes and nodded my head and spoke to the phoenix. Knowing that I would receive a answer.

"What is beyond a Fate Breaker? And now that Dumbledore is dead for good many things will change. I can no longer remain Here. I must search a entrance to another world. Called Karlon. It is the home of the gods. I must ether make peace with the race or destroy them the way they did the fate breakers so many years ago. Only I will not leave even one alive should it come to a fight. I believe that I finally understand my path and what is required of myself. I am free now."

( I understand. I will not try and stop you. You have many good points. Things must happen quickly before the world is ended. But with the return of the true king and the ultimate power brings the ultimate evil back unto the world. A evil so strong that it was locked away by Heero many eon's ago to prevent the destruction of this planet. I know not what is beyond a fate breaker. Maybe the answers lay hidden beneath layers of ice and fire. In the bottom of the world. What was once Atlantis may hold the answer that you seek. Be free and safe. Your power is great. But you have a ways to go before you are on Heero's Level. He had many years more practice and he should have been the true king instead you were chosen to lead. Goodbye Harry Potter.)

Fawkes flamed away leaving no trace. I blinked back tears and shook my head. I felt my power returning to me. I knew that I was truly alone once more. Maybe Heero would return to die in this world in my place I feared that it would happen that way. I was uncertain of the many options. I only saw a single path ahead of me and followed the route. I would not regret again for many years. I instead vanished back into the common room and gathered my things. I shrunk and placed them inside my cloak and then walked to Draco and woke him. We spoke in old demon to not be understood by anyone else.

" I am leaving now. I will not return for many years. I have seen my path and I will follow it until it divides apart. I know that the road is long and hard. I know that I have no one to turn to for aid. I ask that you gain influence inside and outside of the school. Voldemort is not a true threat. He will be able to help you in some years. He is mortal now. I must leave. Dumbledore is dead. I just killed the meddling old fool. He was so easy to kill in his sleep. I didn't even bother to wake him before he was cooked alive. I knew that he would be better off not suffering in pain. I still have my feelings. This is my final Goodbye. You are my only true friend."

I stood and vanished Before Draco could speak. Had I stayed I would have seen a look of despair and sadness on his face. Have heard him beg me not to leave. But instead I was gone inside the forbidden forest and walking along. I walked to a lake and sighed. I walked over the water and to the center and felt a bulge under the water. I reached down and pulled up and the water solidified to form a Golden sword of power. It marked the beginning of the reign of the true King of the worlds. Only I was able to wield the blade. I did not know it back then but the sword meant so much more than I ever believed. I would not know for many moon's it's name was Kensiai. It was a blade of such power and destructive force that it was never meant to be used again. Though It was the only thing capable of winning the fight against the ancient evil that was coming unto the world. During that moment in time back so long ago I strapped the sword to my hip and continued on my path. Knowing the pull was my destination. I was unsure where I was being led to and what dangers and challenges awaited me around the bend. I vanished to where the pull was strongest and appeared outside the Weasley house. I blinked and wondered why the fuck I was there. I smiled as I saw Ginny and appeared at her side. I took her hand and vanished us to the lake of the unicorn I met before. I looked into her eyes and saw that we were the same but very different. She was mortal while I was immortal. I knew then that she would die one day even though we were meant for each other. Our time would be short. We turned at the sound of hooves and saw the unicorn. It spoke quickly.

"You are defying the ones to create and choose life and death. You are not following protocol. The time will come soon enough for you to be together for a brief period before all things end. I understand that you care for each other beyond the realm of reason. You are soul mates and can sense it in each other. You both have gifts that will benefit yourselves and the human race. Do not choose death for yourselves. You would be reborn into a new world and age. Do not waste your chance by defying the gods that created you Harry Potter. I was meant to guide you in the final fight."

I blinked and pushed Ginny behind me and drew my sword. I listened to it's song in my head and repeated what it spoke unto me. I knew that it had a life of it's own and was meant for me. I spoke in anger and disbelief and betrayal.

"You are a fool Conji. I will never adhere to yourself or the gods that you follow. I stand alone the sword of fates and time. The gift that was meant for the king of the worlds. I am the weapon and my master all together. We are one. I am Harry Potter. The last of the Fate Breakers and the chosen and Sovereign King of the worlds. I alone possess the power needed to change and reorganize the fates and what they deem fit to show unto this world. I will fight for my beliefs and my right to survive. You chose me to guide. I will dine in your blood and feel your life leave your body. I know not how or when but I will tonight and soon your gods will join you in death. I am unbeatable."

I raised the sword above my head and charged the sword felt alive in my hands vibrating with a undercurrent of electricity I realized the feeling was heady and blinked. I dodged the unicorns charge and slashed hitting the chest and the sword sliced into the flesh deeply and bit down through bone. I jerked the sword out and slashed as the unicorn tried to stab me with it's horn. The horn pierced my skin and heart and yet I did not die. I removed the head of the unicorn and removed the horn from my chest and stared as the hole healed over in a instant. I blinked and stared at the now satiated sword that was dripping with blood and pieces of flesh. I sighed and cleaned it and strapped it back to my hip and walked to Ginny and saw her crying. I held out a hand and watched as she debated and finally took it. I knew that it seemed cruel but I felt nothing no remorse only knowledge that soon I would leave her and journey far away in hopes of protecting everything that I held dear. I knew that killing Conji would open up the gods anger onto me. I wondered if I was strong enough to withstand it.

I vanished myself and Ginny into America. I released her hand and waved mine and thought of a house in front of us and it formed. I blinked and was assaulted by memories of Heero doing something similar long ago. I realized that maybe I was really Heero's reincarnation. I was uncertain what that would mean. I did not know that I was still far from the truth. I led Ginny inside and looked at her sadly. I said goodbye and vanished away to Antarctica. I looked around the frozen landscape and sighed in despair. I found my mate and had to leave before we could be together though I knew I would rush back to see her in a few years. I somehow knew that I would see her again. I found a fissure into the ice and followed it down under the caps and into a destroyed room. I blinked in the dark and used a light spell. I saw books all over and lit torch's around the room with a wave. I then slowly started to pace and finally selected the first book and started to read. I wondered what would be contained inside.

-------------------------Other world.------------------------

Heero woke the next morning and blinked in the harsh light. He sighed and rolled over and stretched his body from his slumber. He had gotten uncomfortable sometime during the night and knew that he would be sore for the first time in many years. He stood slowly and walked into the bathroom and cut on the water and stepped underneath the spray and sighed as the warm water raced down his body and he felt his muscles relax and dose. He knew that he was tired and his body was close to collapse before then. He also knew that he should never have left the night before but his desire was something he would not try and fight. He left the bathroom and his bedroom after drying and dressing and walked down the hall and into the main dinning room. He looked around at the people he knew and didn't know and wondered what Xavier had missed while he was captured. Heero knew that the rebellion had not treated him kindly. Heero wondered what Voldemort had done to prepare for the coming attack. Heero knew that as long as he remained inside Voldemort's favor he would gain knowledge and be able to form a plan that might be able to destroy Voldemort and everything that the dark lord had.

Heero sighed and ate quickly and walked outside after he finished his food. He headed into the forest and looked around and cast out his senses to see if anyone was around. He blinked as he felt no life around him. He was realized that Kalder was correct in the fact that this world was almost dead. Though Heero knew that it still might be soon enough to save what was left of the planet and protect what might become some day. Heero shifted into his phoenix form and soared above the clouds. He trilled his happiness at being free from responsibility. He landed by a lake inside the forbidden forest and looked into the deep pool of water. He saw the world he had left behind. And watched as Harry succeeded in destroying the deceiver that had tricked him many millennia ago. Heero knew that by killing the deceiver harry had placed himself high on the gods list of who to kill. Heero wondered if they would actually be able to kill him. He shuddered at the thought that the creatures that were beyond a fate breaker would return. Heero knew that that was something that would happen or had happened. He also knew that he had no way to inform Harry of what he knew had happened. No way to contact his friend. Heero looked up as he heard flapping. He saw a white Phoenix dive down and hover. It trilled and Heero spoke.

"Hello. My name is Xavier."

( Hello Heero. I know well who and what you are. I guard the worlds and keep realities separate. I am Cassia. I have come with a warning. I believe that you have a chance. I am telling you that in a few years in the other world you will return only to die forever. It is fate and something that even I can not change. Like Harry you will stand alone against the test of time. I understand your needs. But keep yourself clear of the war in this world. Do not allow yourself to be drawn into the turmoil. Many things will happen and death will follow. You can not die here but other's will in your place should you help.)

Cassia flew away then vanished in a flash of fire. Heero blinked and sighed and walked through the woods. Thinking over what was said and done. Heero walked slowly and wondered what he should do. He knew that he would be unable to keep himself away from the conflict. Heero sighed and saw the sun go down and realized that today his vision remained as sharp as in his world. He vanished to his bedroom and lay down and was engulfed in a dream.

_Heero looked over a golden sea and wondered where he was. He heard a voice and walked out onto the water and smiled as it held his weight. He knew that soon things would happen but he could not worry about that now. His mind drifted like the waves in the sea and he walked toward the singing voice and saw a maiden dressed in a flower robe. Heero smiled and held out his hand and spoke. "Hello. I'm Heero." " I know. I am Cassia. This is my true form. I brought you here in dreams. Because this is another reality in many forms. I guard here as well. You have questions I know. I will answer them as I know what you will ask. You desire to know what Harry is. He is the creature you fear most in the world. The one that is born a fate breaker and evolves into a creature that even myths don't exist about. He is also the true king of the worlds. The time of the gods has past in his world. The time of the fate breakers is coming again. Even now the stars are aligning in orbit and preparing to witness births of children that are fate breakers without the blood of gods flowing in their veins. It is most confusing. I am uncertain as to how this has happened. I only know that it is going to happen in that world and it will effect every other world in retrospect. You future is death Heero. You must stand alone. Now wake." Heero blinked and backed away even as the vision swam away. _

Heero woke and blinked and rolled over and went back to sleep. This time dreaming nothing at all.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Hello. Next chapter will take place a few years later. It will have intermixing times and memories of what happened over the span of years. In Harry's world. Meanwhile in Heero's world it will only be the next day. Time is going to speed up and slow down in the worlds. Thanks and just warning. Please review. I really need to know what you think. I hope to gain a single review from someone. And this will become a Harry/Draco in time. For now though it is Harry/Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" this is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 years have passed since I entered the forgotten Library at the bottom of the world. I left it three months after I entered and journeyed back to Ginny. I smiled in relief upon seeing her alive and well. We stayed together for the next 14 years. We stayed in our home myself teaching Ginny magic and her learning how to harness her power and abilities. I learned that we were made for each other. We had to remain together. But that was in the past now as I stand alone looking over a cliff I wonder what went wrong with our life. I look out over the ocean and wonder. I love my wife and she loves me but now she is with child. I am looking forward to the birth but know that creatures of destruction should never reproduce. I can only give birth to a monster. But maybe by bringing up my own child it will not be a killing machine. I know that my fate is tied to the earth. I am well aware that things are happening beyond my limits beyond what I know and feel. I look to be eighteen years old even though I am older and have many memories older than my body. I sighed and walk inside and see Ginny and smile and wonder over and place my hand on her round stomach and sigh in relief. I look into her bright face and know that everything is worth it. I feel a pull away and say goodbye and vanish to Siberia. I know not what awaits me here. I only know that something is happening now. I walk into the forest and immediately feel the wrongness inside the forest.

I blinked and walked along. I hesitated outside a old rusted building and slowly entered. I see a hawk and growl and hold out my hand and speak.

" Why are you Here Sadin?"

"Ah. Young destroyer you have finally arrived. You broke the bonds of fate and time. You will be alone now forever more. Your wife will forget you exist and she is with three children. They will be born and never know you. Or else she will die today and so will your kids. Choose do you want to lose them or have them survive but know nothing of You."

"I see. I choose. I want them to survive. I will not allow them to die because of me. They do not deserve that fate. I choose life for them. And no knowledge of myself or my existence."

"Very well young savior. You choose the path that you will walk. You must face your demon's alone. You will never be able to be with someone and have them survive."

I blink and collapse to the floor in sorrow. I know that I choose correctly. I can not bear for Ginny to die. I look up and see that Sadin is already gone. I know that when I return home it will be to a empty house. I will be able to carry on my line through Ginny though she must never truly know me. If I ever see her again I will be a stranger to her and everyone that I once knew. My life is leaving me behind. I am losing everything and my reason to survive. I blink and stand slowly pushing my form from the floor. I summon my sword and continue deeper into the forest knowing that I have no reason to turn back anymore. I walk through and appear at a clearing. I see a pond of golden water lapping at silver stones. I blink and remember the dream.

_I wander through the woods without a vision without any real reason left to survive. I stand against a forest and look over a lake of golden water and mists rising from it's surface. I step onto the stones and songs fill the air. I listen and draw my blade and swing in arcs that chime with the wind and the world sings alongside me. I blink against the tired feeling and step forward sinking down deep into the water and struggling to breathe. I no longer have need of air and my body shuts down. I feel jaws grabbing my body pulling me deeper through caverns and into the abyss of death were time means nothing and the world is new and young reborn over and over again. I then slowly open my eyes and pale I see a new world inside a shaft that shoots up toward the sky above. I blink at the harsh darkness and shudder in pain and wonder. I stand slowly and walk away from the water's edge and head through the first cavern following the path of light. My sword guides me home once again. Nothing matters in this world. I have nothing left to lose and everything left to gain. I walk along through the earth until I emerge into a forest and blink at the light shining from what looks to be the ceiling I know that I am underground and no true sun exists here. Then I finally understand this is Karlon the home of the Gods. This is the place I need to be to restart the path and give myself a true chance for life and happiness._

I blink as my memory focuses on the points knowing that this is truly the entrance. I understand why the forest feel's evil. This is the entrance to the world of gods. I turn my back to the water and walk away knowing that my path will one day lead me back to this place and through the entrance to survive in this world and the other and to chart a new future for the human race a future without the gods controlling the fates of all living things. I finally believe that everything is coming together. I know that my path is here but yet it is not time to journey into the next world. I will only do that once and for all time in the distant future. I believe that many things will happen before my time is called to the forefront of this world and other's. I vanish back home and look around the empty house. I walk to the picture of myself and Ginny standing near the ocean we laughed and played. I shrug as tears travel down my face everything feels empty without her here and yet I know that should she have remained she would have died. Until the gods are gone we can never be truly together. I know this very well and even though my heart hurts with every beat and my life feels nothing. I slowly pull into myself and retreat from the world. I then vanish again this time to the Borrow. I make myself invisible and walk inside and into Ginny's bedroom and find her drawing in the air with her wand. I smile at her round stomach and wonder who she would believe was the father of their kids as she did not remember me at all now. I raise my head as she moans and holds her stomach. I pale and realize that she is entering labor I pale and wait. I watch as her mother and father rush her to the wizarding hospital. I stay by her side and watch as she gives birth to my children two girls and a single boy. I sigh in sadness knowing that I would never know them. I was worried about my kids because they were a month early though I knew that it was no problem for wizarding children. I listened as Ginny named the girls Hannah and Maria and my son Jason. I blink as he looks like me even as a baby. I smile and feel their life energy and realize that they are mortal much like Ginny. I listen as she is told how to treat them and given advice on what she had to do. I heard that she did not know who the father was and I was happy.

I sighed and vanished home and walked inside the empty house. I heard a scream and vanished and saw a injured Draco and picked him up and brought him inside the house and laid him down in a spare bedroom and paced. I ordered some food and laid it on a side table and then turned and left leaving him to sleep and be alone. I walked to the bedroom and lay down and let my mind wander in places that it shouldn't be. I remembered the day I proposed to Ginny.

_I blink as we walk along the surf near the ocean. I turn to Ginny and pull out a box and get down on my knees and ask. "Will you marry me forever?" "Yes Harry. I love you. I will always love you. We were meant for each other. I will always be with you even when we are apart. You have taught me so very much. I can never thank you enough my love." Ginny laughed and pulled me into the water. I smiled and we splashed around until she was tired. I slipped the ring onto her finger and then kissed her deeply. I vanished us home and we lay down together and made love the first time. I swore that I would always protect her from now on. I will never allow her to die for any reason until it is her time._

I sighed in sadness and drew my thoughts from the time that I was happy. I sat up and looked around the room and stood and walked to the room Draco was using. I smiled and looked at him and watched as his body slowly healed over thanks to his half demon blood. I knew that he should be dead and might die soon anyway. I turned away and vanished to Iceland. I walked over the ground and saw a lake. I conjured a house and cast a spell that brought my belongings to my new home. I realized that my home was out of mortal sight. I figured that I had nothing left to worry about. I had no reason to still care. I walked into my library and settled down and started to read a book on ancient magic's knowing that I must learn the things that will give me power and life for the final fight.

Meanwhile Draco woke from his sleep. He stretched and wondered where he was at. He blinked and walked from the room and saw a hall and nothing inside. He went through the house quickly checking and realized that it had been abandoned. Draco sighed sadly and looked around hoping against hope for someone knowing that he could never return to the wizarding world unless he desired to die. He knew that there was a price on his head and that to survive he must stay away. Draco turned from the house once outside and walked into the forest. He shuddered feeling like he was leaving something behind him and knowing that he had nothing more than what he had on him now. And most likely never would again. Draco apperated away to Siberia and walked into a old house and sighed and used his wand to create fire and he sat down and coughed in the cold. Draco heard the flapping of wings and knew owls and other creatures were around. As he was only half human he needed food and rest. He walked from his new home that was actually a rundown shack that was most likely made years ago by someone long since dead. Draco hunted and caught a rabbit and walked back inside and started to the fire that had gone out and started to cook the food. He trembled and hoped that he would be given a second chance.

Meanwhile I wondered over my life and lack of choices. I knew that I made the right decision or at least I hoped that I had. I knew that I could have chosen death for my wife but instead I choose for her to live and forget me and everything that I ever bestowed upon her. I knew that she would be loved in the wizarding world and that as long as we remained far from each other that she would be safe and not killed or harmed. I shuddered and thought of Draco alone. I gave him my house and life. I vanished back to check on him and found him gone. I sighed and walked outside and destroyed my house and replaced it with a forest. I then vanished to his magic signature that was in Siberia close to the gateway to Karlon. I paled and entered the house and saw him curled up and nearby there were skin and guts of a rabbit. I felt my heart bleed for him and knew that I could not leave him here all alone. I shook my head and reached out to him in sadness and grabbed him and vanished to my home. I smiled and saw him wake. I looked at his beaten body and watched as it healed. I sighed and conjured food and held it out. Then laid it down and backed away I waited.

Draco blinked as he woke and saw Harry Potter. He paled and wondered what had happened. The years had not been kind to him after all. He was skin and bones and badly beaten. He knew his form was healing quickly. He didn't risk taking his eyes off me and was surprised when Potter conjured food and laid it down then backed away. Draco moved to the food and ate quickly then shuddered and backed up and glared at me. Draco demanded in a angered tone.

"why the hell you helping me Potter? What do you have to gain? You abandoned me and the rest of the wizarding world. Voldemort took over. Muggles are enslaved and most are dead. As a half demon I am destined for slavery as well. My father is dead. I have nothing left to lose anymore. Just kill me and get it over with."

I blinked and spoke calmly not hurt by his words nor the anger behind them. I knew that Draco was hurting and that maybe I would be able to help him now. I wanted him free and maybe we could remain friends. I started to talk and explained my life and what I have done over the years. I watch as the anger drains away and is replaced by pity and sorrow. I know that I need nothing. I conclude with.

"But you may remain here as long as you want. There is always food here and you will be safe. I promise no harm will come to you again. You are my friend. I never forgot you. Though I never imagined that we would meet again this way."

I turned and vanished back into Britain. I sighed and was appalled by what I saw. The streets were in ruins. The sky was covered by heavy clouds and looked sad. No grass grew on the cold ground. It was a sight of a dead place. I sighed and thought of Ginny and walked forward and vanished to the borrow and saw that it was fine. I smiled looked at her in sadness and loss. I knew that we could never be together again. I sighed and vanished to Voldemort and started to fight against him. I killed the dark lord soon after in a single attack. I panted and looked around the destroyed room. I wondered if it was to late to save this place. I felt the energy sing it's song to me and weaved a spell to revive the place of land. New grass started to grow. And tree started to bud. I looked around and vanished home once more. I collapsed onto my bed and went into a deep and healing sleep.

I awoke three weeks later. I know not what happened in between then and now. I remember nothing of that time. Everything was changing. I was unsure where and what I should do. I stood and shivered and walked toward the kitchen and smelled food cooking. I entered and saw Draco stirring a pot of stew. I blinked and coughed and smiled as he jumped and turned to me. I knew that even though he didn't trust me fully he was a ally that I may need one day soon. I sighed and asked.

"how long was I asleep?"

"Three weeks. I was getting worried. But as you are a fate breaker you were safe I knew. I just wish I could do something to help you is all. Did you kill Voldemort?"

"Yes. You can do as you like now Draco. I dealt with the dark lord. He is gone forever now. We made a deal and yet he threatened my family. I consider Ginny my wife. She means the world to me. I would like you to protect her until I return."

I watched as Draco nodded in assent. I smiled and vanished to the lake that was the portal to Karlon. I stepped onto the water and drew my sword. I swung and heard the melody like in my vision. I smiled and sunk down through the water into the depths. I felt jaws pulling me under and I stopped breathing allowing my mind to wander and float. I slept for I don't know how long. When I opened my eyes again I was inside a cave and laying against a rock. I stood and walked away from the water and through a branching of the cave and out into Karlon. I gazed through the mist and wondered what I should do. I started to walk feeling my body grow tired and everything seemed to slow down. I reached the village and walked to the center. I smiled as Gods glared in hatred at me. I ignored the looks and went to the king of the gods and drew my blade. I swung and cut off his left arm in a instant. I then backed away and dodged the attacks from all sides. I started to fight and slowly killed the gods one by one till myself and Sadin were the only ones left. I faced Sadin my sword dripping blood onto the ground. I glared knowing that he must die for me to have a chance. I run forward and drive my blade through his heart as he puts up no resistance. I wonder why he accepted his death. I gasp as his arm drives through my stomach and opens a deep wound. I back away and watch his body die and convulse. I stop the bleeding of my belly and grab my blade and walk back to the water and wash off. I sigh and try and convince the portal to open. I was unaware that every moment in Karlon was half a day in the world. It had already been a week in the human world since I left. I was tired and wanting rest. I lay in the water and sighed. I dreamed again.

_I blinked and looked over the dead and smiled in rage and hurt. I knew that they had to die for me to have a chance. I knew that it was meant to be. I heard movement behind me and spun and saw Cassia. I growled and drew my blade and stepped into a defensive stance and waited. I knew that she was a enemy as much as the other gods. Cassia ignored the blade and spoke softly. "You have changed the world. You are doing what you are meant to. By killing us gods now. Our time is gone. It is the time of the fate breakers now. When you return to your world Ginny will be waiting for you with open arms. I know that it has not been long to you. But for her it will have been over three more years. Time passes differently. The gates will not open unto your world for awhile. The old evil is now free in your world. I know of little that can stop it. You may be alone in your fight. I promise that Heero will return to aid you. But he will die that is his fate." I blinked and turn away as she vanishes from my sight._

I wake and wonder. I look around the clearing and see that I am once again in the human world on Earth. I sat up fast and vanish away to the Borrow and rush into the main room. I blink back tears as I see Ginny and Draco playing chess. I gasp as my kids look to me and say "Daddy." I rush to Ginny and hug her tightly. I know that things will go good from now on. Or at least I hope. In the back of my mind I know that this can not last. I am afraid of what I will learn and what is known about this world. I vanish Ginny, Draco, My three kids and myself all back to my home and we enter the dinning hall and I conjure food and sat the table. We sat down to eat smiling and laughing a family once more.

Meanwhile Children were born of a fate breaker's blood. The kids were not children of gods. They were purebloods or half bloods and now they were gifted with Immortality. Harry's Children were also fate breakers now. The time had changed them all while Harry was away. Things shifted and the stars aligned in order of the fates. Now the fates were dead. The children and their families were gifted with a second chance.

Meanwhile the old evil grew in strength and power. He was like nothing ever seen. His blood was toxic unto the earth from which he came. He was born of destruction and devastation. He was close to a killing machine and would destroy all life on earth soon enough. He flew over a small town and swallowed the souls of the people inside then burned the village with his breath. He regained a slight human form and smiled darkly wondering what was going to happen here and now. He would wait for the King of the Worlds to come to him then he would destroy the ruler of the fate breakers and the world.

----------Other world.--------------

Heero woke the next morning and yawned. He rolled over and stood slowly and stretched. He wondered what he should do and knew that things would happen ether by his will or against it. Heero walked into the shower and cut on the water and stepped under the spray and allowed it to flow down his body. He sighed and cleaned himself then walked from under and spelled himself dry and dressed quickly and walked down through the halls and into the dinning room and seated himself across from Serverus and ordered and he started to eat his food. He gulped it down after it appeared and smiled in relief. Heero then stood and stretched and saw the death eaters leave together and followed them wondering where they were going.

Heero walked Beside Serverus as the entered the main ballroom. Heero smiled and saw Voldemort and walked to his side and stood and looked over the death eaters gathered here and whistled at the numbers. Heero looked to Voldemort with a question and then turned back to the death eaters as Voldemort began to speak.

"My men. I have gathered information from my spies. I am planning to launch a attack in two days be warned that it is coming. My spies will not be fighting. You are to train and be ready to wipe out the enemy we must survive and massacre anyone that gets in our way. Dismissed."

Heero blinked and left and headed into the forest then vanished. He appeared near Kalder and told him what he learned. Heero received a nod and frightened glance. Heero turned and knew he must distance himself he could not fight in this battle. He vanished back to his bedroom and paced wondering what he was supposed to do. Heero looked up as someone knocked then the door opened and Voldemort walked inside. Heero looked at him.

"Yes father?"

"I know you desire to aid me Xavier. But I don't want you on the battlefield. You will be remaining here in our home. I won't put you in danger. I can't lose you again my son. You are all I have left."

"Thanks father. I know and understand. I love you as well. I will never go against your will."

Heero watched as Voldemort left and sighed in relief and sunk down on the bed and drifted to sleep. He dreamed.

_Heero drifted and watched a visions swam through the world around him in bubbles. He blinked back tears of pain and wondered what he was seeing. He floated to a island in the center of the world and landed on his feet and saw a cat and blinked and spoke. "Where am I?" "You are in the hall of destiny. Fate Breaker. Your kind destroyed this world long ago. You deserve nothing in return." Heero blinked and growled and summoned his powers and shifted into his phoenix form and trilled in anger and flew around the area trying to escape. Heero realized that he would not be able to and landed and shifted back into human form and waited. A bubble floated over to him and inside a vision swam. A goddess cried over the loss of her son and cut her hand and prayed from the ground and her blood creatures were born granted human form and sent to earth to guard the entrance. Heero watched as the Fate breakers guarded the gods for eons on end without rest or reward. Heero watched as things finally changed and he understood. A young fate breaker watched the gods slaughter his family and he ran away as fast as he could and then shifted into a black phoenix and started to fly away. He turned into a dragon and continued on his course. He dove down through the trees and landed near a lake and started to cry. A young girl found him and brought him home with her and fed him. He swore to protect her as she lost her family. She was also a fate breaker though she was unsure. The years passed for them and they grew up. One day she told him she was with his child and he smiled and kissed her deeply. Then he watched as she crumbled into dust and blew away in the wind. He howled out in pain and rage and vowed revenge on the gods that took her away. Heero came back to himself and blinked and now knew why the gods hated the fate breakers and the fate breakers hated the gods. Heero now knew how it all began. Heero then felt his body wake._

Heero rolled over and groaned and sighed and opened his eyes then closed them and drifted back to sleep this time without a dream.

Meanwhile Voldemort thought over advents and his son. He knew that changes were coming to the world and knew that something had happened to change Xavier he just was unsure what. He would never harm his son he loved him even though you would be hard pressed to tell. Voldemort lay down and went to sleep that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know it was different and Skippy. Most likely confusing as well. I'm sorry. I hope that it clears up soon for you. I tried to make it simple. Thanks and please review. I will add a author's note explaining whatever you are confused on thank you. Just tell me so I can help you.


End file.
